Kara Zor-El Restored
Snapped free of Darkseid's control, and returned to Earth safely, Kara finally wakes up and sees her cousin as a first sight. Superman: Hey. Kara: Am I dreaming? What happened? I don't remember anything after-- Lyla! Karai: She died protecting you, Kara. Genis: We're all sorry for your loss. Kiva: Yeah. Superman: You're safe now. Kara: Where's Reia? Winnie the Pooh: Come to think about it, she didn't say anything when you guys came back. - Knowing where Reia is, Pikachu ran to find her. Ash: Pikachu, where are you going? Kiva: I think Pikachu knows where Reia is. Don't worry, Pikachu will be back. Kara: There's...something I like to say to her. Kiva: Oh, really? Kara: Yeah... There's something I want to give her for everything she's done for me. Kiva: Okay. I understand. - Kara then noticed the cuts on Superman's face. Superman: It's nothing. Just a scratch. Kara: I remember dreaming, a horrible nightmare. All I wanted to do was get home. I did terrible things. Superman: Darkseid lives for manipulation. He has hypnotists, scientists and sadists whose only functions are to break your spirit. Ratchet: To be clear, Darkseid's evil in all directions, Kara. Kara: But did he influence me? Or just bring out a darkness that is already there? Kiva: Your heart's still full of light, Kara. And besides, you're here with us. Superman: And you're okay. Nothing else matters. - Kara and Superman hugged each other. Superman: You said to me once you didn't wanna be anybody's champion. When you're strong, there's somewhere I want to take you. Where you can be safe. Where you can fit in. Where you can just be yourself. - At nightfall, a statue of Lyla was shown on the island and Reia was there all day. Reia: Lyla, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I realized I can't abandon the friends I have and the two families I love. All I ask is your forgiveness. - The wind blowed on Reia's face, showing a happy sign. Reia: ...Thank you. - Reia walked towards the gang and Pikachu climbed on Reia's shoulder. Ash: Better now? Reia: I am. Rabbit: Oh, good. At least, you are the same Reia we know. - Reia crouched down to Pooh. Reia: Pooh, I want to say thank you and your friends for being there for Kiva. Tigger: Aw, shucks.. It's good to have friends, even with new faces. Reia: You have no idea. - Reia stand back up. Reia: And Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: I'm sorry... Kiva: It's okay. - Kara finished her talk with Lyla and talked to the main three. First, Kara hugged Wonder Woman. Kara: Diana, I can't thank you enough. Wonder Woman: You will always have a home here. - Next, she turned to Batman with an answer. Kara: Alura. Ratchet: Excuse me? Kara: Batman once asked for my mother's name. It was Alura. Pooh and Others: Oh... - Finally, Kara turned to Reia, who hugged the most. Kara: Thank you...so much. Reia: No need to say goodbye, Kara. Kara: Well, I want you and your family to come along with Kal and me one more time. Reia: What do you think? Kiva: Where to, Kara? Kara: It's Kal's idea. Kiva: Oh. Well, I think we should check it out. - The gang used the dropship to follow Kara and Superman to his ideal spot: A small town to where Superman's tale began; the same town they first visited where Reia's courage shines. Category:Scenes